


Fleeting Sanity

by DragoninaTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterflies, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoninaTree/pseuds/DragoninaTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where fishes and butterflies are our minds, sanity is fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Sanity

  
  
_Sirius Black I_

He speaks and thousands of butterflies flies out of his mouth, and joins the thousands of fish flying in the air, hunting the birds which swim in the seas.

And he knows, oh goodness he knows! - That it is all so incredible, oh so incredible.

So beautifully, incredibly unfair and terrible.

And he is aware, more aware than anyone else, that he has lost his mind.

Now his mind flies with the fish and the butterflies and hunts the swimming birds in the oceans and lakes of the world.

And he smiles and he laughs as they lock him up.

Sirius Black has never ever been, will never ever be, a prisoner. For he was, is and always will be a free man.

Because while his body is imprisoned, his mind flies with the fish and the butterflies and he is free.  
  


oOo

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry sits by the grave in front of him, staring at the tombstone as he places red roses on the grave, before proceeding to the next one, then the next.

They are gone and he is alone. They were stolen in the middle of the night.

He heard a sound that night and had got out of the bed and found her, his wife staring down at his children's beds, hands covered in blood so much redder than her hair.

"The butterflies took them."

And they were all stained red.

Now they are gone, and Ginny is painting red butterflies. Over and over. Again and again.

"The butterflies took them."  
  


oOo

_Frank Longbottom_

He smiles at the multitude of fish swimming by him. They sing such beautiful and serene lullabies for him. Sometimes he wishes the butterfly lady in the bed next to his could hear them as well.

Most of the time though he is glad he is the only one that can hear them sing, for then they are truly his fish, and his alone. He doesn't have to share them with anyone.

Beautifully coloured fishes, red ones, green ones, yellow ones and blue ones. And he loves them more than anything, his beautiful singing fish.

Sometimes, they remind him of something from long ago. But then, he forgets.  
  


oOo

_  
Alice Longbottom_

Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of butterflies escapes his mouth as he speaks.

And thousands upon thousands upon thousands of butterflies turn into candy wrapping paper, for they are as beautiful and unique and colourful as the butterflies. And so she wants to thank the sweet young boy who brings her mind back.

Candy wrapper by candy wrapper.  
  


oOo

_  
Sirius Black II_

Sometimes, when the dementors aren't nearby, Sirius is bored in his lonely cell, and then he draws beautiful butterflies on the walls of his prison.

All of the butterflies are red.

Often, Sirius wishes he could bleed gold. For if he could, he would be able to draw golden lions playing with the red butterflies. It'd be like home.

Maybe if he did draw golden lions, Sirius would get his mind back, and his floors and walls wouldn't be stained by so many lonely little red butterflies.

So when he finally leaves Azkaban and has returned to his childhood home, Sirius finds some old crayons and draws pretty pictures of golden lions playing with red butterflies.

The butterflies that stole Sirius' mind doesn't return and Sirius weeps.

Where did his life go?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a few years ago on fanfiction.net, and now I've removed some mistakes. :)


End file.
